


The Rainbow Road

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: My musical tribute to "Sherlock in Oz" by ChrisCalledMeSweetie





	The Rainbow Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sherlock in Oz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344242) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> Haven't gone down this road? Get there-now!!
> 
> ** To the melody of "Ease on Down the Road" from "The Wiz".

Come on and ease on down, ease down Rainbow Road,  
Come on and ease on down, ease down Rainbow Road,  
When you write that Johnlock it's a pot of gold,  
As we ease on down, ease down Rainbow Road.

 

When a dark cloud comes  
And the the high winds howl  
All the world is shakin'  
There's no need to scowl  
Your imagination  
Makes the storms up and flee  
And the sun's now shinin'  
All because of Sweetie

 

Then we can ease on down, ease down Rainbow Road,  
Yes we can ease on down, ease down Rainbow Road,  
When we read your Johnlock it's our pot of gold,  
As we ease on down, ease down Rainbow Road.

 

If the lightning flash  
And the loud thunder roar  
When your brain is quiet  
And your poor Muse is sore  
Take your heart and courage  
Down that Rainbow Mile  
Where your fans are waitin'  
With a Sherlock/John smile

 

Yeah we'll all ease on down, ease down Rainbow Road,  
Yeah we'll all ease on down, ease down Rainbow Road,  
Johnlockers won't desert you 'neath no heavy load,  
Only love is found, down our Rainbow Road.

**Author's Note:**

> All hail to the Wizardry of this brilliant author. Sweetie you are the treasure at the end of the rainbow.


End file.
